What A Friend Needs
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When an overworked Katrina gets sick, Ben and Rook step in to help her whether she likes it or not.


**A request done for my very good fanfic friend, Rosto'sGirl. Enjoy, Amiga! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Katrina was having a bad day. Her job was really dragging her down mentally and physically.

He knows she had a responsibility as a Plumber scientist, but it was really taking it's toll on her.

Sleepless nights of inventing things, keeping up with the deadlines, and living on her own and keeping her home intact was becoming too much for her.

Rook and Ben noticed how exhausted Katrina was. They decided to talk to her.

"Hey, Katrina." Ben said with concern. "Not to tell you how to do your job, but I think you need a break."

Katrina frowned as she read through her science book. "A dedicated Plumber never take breaks."

"You have been working non-stop for weeks, Katrina." said Rook. "Even the most hard-working, dedicated Plumbers need to rest."

Katrina slammed her book shut. "No, guys. I have too much work to-" She hissed in pain and put a hand on her head.

"See! It's getting to your head!" Ben said. "You are working too hard!"

"You could be developing a migraine or a headache." Rook said, very worried now.

That's when the boys noticed the red in Katrina's face. She stood up and staggered a little.

"Are you sick?!" Ben gasped.

"I'm fine..." Katrina tried to walk away, but Ben grabbed her hand.

"No, you're not." Ben said. "This is serious."

Before Katrina could protest any further, Ben reached out and performed a nerve grip on Katrina, knocking her out cold.

Rook caught Katrina in her arms. "We must take her to the mansion."

* * *

Katrina felt dazed as she began to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a warm bed in a cozy bedroom.

"Where...am I?" Katrina tried to get up, but a hand stopped her and made her settle down.

"Easy, Kat. You need to rest." It was Ben.

"Ben?" Katrina put a hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"You collapsed from a high fever." Ben said. "You must have caught a bug that's been going around."

Katrina still tried to get up. "I have work to do-"

Ben quickly transformed into Goop and became a blanket of slime that constricted the girl to the bed.

"Ben!" Katrina struggled, but her pounding headache stopped her.

Goop's head poked out. "Kat, you need to relax, get some sleep, and go back to work when you're all better and ready to go." Goop hopped off the bed and became Ben. "So until then, I, Ben Tennyson, am going to treat you like a queen!"

"A queen?!" Katrina was stunned.

"He is not the only one." Rook said, coming into the room. "I will be at your service as well." Katrina saw him carrying a tray of warm soup.

"Here, some hot chicken soup ought to bring the fever down." Ben said. "And don't worry. My grandpa didn't cook it."

Katrina looked down as the tasty bowl of soup. It looked and smelled delicious. She took the spoon and sampled it, then she began shoveling down.

Ben laughed. "You must have been starving."

"Indeed. I will go make some more." said Rook.

Katrina finished the soup in seconds and helped herself to another helping or two. After that, her full belly told her to rest.

Tommorow she should get back to work.

* * *

However, the next day, Katrina was still showing symptoms of her cold. Itchy nose, scratchy throat, headache, achy all over.

She tried to leave, but Ben was in charge of watching her. This time, he became Snare-oh and tied her to the bed.

"Not this time, Kat." Snare-oh said.

"BEN! Let me go! ACHOO!" Katrina sneezed.

"See? You're still sick. You need to rest. I've got some liquid medicine pills for you." He brought out a pack and took two pills. "Here, swallow these with some water."

Katrina sighed. "You have me tied to the bed. Remember?"

Snare-oh blinked. "Oh. Um, I'll just feed them to you! Open wide!" He popped the pills in Katrina's open mouth and swallowed them as Ben handed her a glass of water with a straw in it. She sipped the water and drank the pills down.

Snare-oh saw the sad look on Katrina's face. "Hey, don't be upset, Kat. This is for your own good."

"But my work!"

"MY WORK NOTHING!" Snare-oh snapped.

Katrina flinched. Ben never raised his voice to her like that before.

"Kat. This is serious! I know work means a lot to you, but you don't realize what you've done to yourself! By working too hard and ignoring your own health. You've unintentionally made things more difficult on yourself."

That last part struck a chord in Katrina. She never thought of that.

"It's okay to work. But too much can take it's toll on you." said Snare-oh. "One time, I was sick as a dog but still had to stop the bad guys from getting away. It was impossible because I was so sick, if Rook hadn't shown up, I would have been killed!"

Katrina felt her heart pound heart. Ben being killed sounded impossible to her.

"So, after cheating death and getting a big tongue lashing from Grandpa, I learned that one's health is more important than anything else. Even hard workers like us."

Snare-oh saw Katrina depressed. "Come on, Kat. Don't make me give you the other medicine!"

Katrina looked at him. "What other medicine?"

Snare-oh wiggled his gauze fingers at her, making the girl gasp. "Oh, no! No! No! You wouldn't dare!"

But it was too late, Ben's mischievous nature took over. He held back Katrina's arms with his bandages, slipped his gauze hands under her shirt and began gently tickling her tummy.

"Cootchy, cootchy, cooooo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" cooed Snare-oh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quit it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't wanna be tickled!" Katrina laughed.

Ben laughed hearing Katrina laugh. It made him feel good seeing her smile again.

"Ben," said Rook, coming in with some chicken soup. "I know you and the other aliens cannot resist a tickle fight, but Katrina needs to rest.

The Omnitrix times out and Ben was Ben again. "Sorry, Rook. Just trying to keep Kat from escaping."

"It's okay." Katrina said, catching their attention. "I'm not going to run away anymore. You were right, Ben. I do need to relax when I need it, when my health needs it." She smiled even bigger. "Thanks for taking care of me." She blew a kiss to the hero.

Ben blushed and turned away. "Aww, no problem."

"Now, more chicken soup for you." Rook said.

"Thank you, Rook." Katrina ate some soup. She was so happy to have such great friends. "And I promise once I'm all better, I'm heading to work." She smiled. "And I won't rush this time."

"Atta girl, Kat." Ben said, giving her a wink.

Once Katrina was finished, she closed her eyes and the boys quietly left the room. Katrina slept so peacefully. She finally decided to loosen up and let things go.

She was so lucky to have friends.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: I hope you like what I've done, Rosto! This story was made special for you! If you ever have a problem, I'm here for ya! :)**


End file.
